


Space - Intrulogical

by PrinceStxrm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And a little bit of, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceStxrm/pseuds/PrinceStxrm
Summary: Remus goes to Logan's room to bother him as usual, it had been a stressful day for everyone, but he didn't expect to see Logan like this.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 362





	Space - Intrulogical

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really super angsty, it's just Remus comforting Logan, I wrote this at 3 AM...

What had happened today was stressing, it felt like too much, so Logan needed to relax, and what better way to relax than reading about space? He enjoyed it and it made him happy, so there he sat in his bed trying to concentrate and avoid thinking about what happened and how he felt, Remus bursting through the door didn’t help him concentrate at all.

“Hey, nerd!” Remus shouted, Logan just sighed and continued reading, he refused to look up at Remus “So, Logie” He continued walking up to Logan's desk “You are not gonna yell at me for bothering you?" He asked grabbing a pen and proceeding to constantly click it, this usually drove Logan insane, but he was too tired to say anything, Remus made an annoyed face at Logan and sighed “If you don’t complain then it’s no fun, Logan” he pouted

Logan didn’t take his eyes off his book and just muttered underneath his breath “Not in the mood” 

Remus completely gave up on keeping up his usually hyperactive persona and sat down next to Logan on the bed, he stayed there for a few minutes in complete silence until he came to the conclusion that he needed to ask him what was wrong “Logan” He began “Are you ok? 

Logan finally looked up at Remus “Yes” he said in the most monotone voice possible and continued reading his book

“Lo, you don’t have to lie to me, you are not ok, I was there…” Remus sighed “I was listening to the conversation the whole time, Patton was just stressed, I’m sure he didn’t mean-”

Logan interrupted him "It wasn't the first time he made me shut up” he muttered 

“It wasn’t?”

“No, Remus, it wasn’t” Logan sighed “They never really say it, but it’s obvious they don’t want to listen to me”

Remus sadly smiled “I know how that feels like…” 

“But you are Thomas’ intrusive thoughts, I’m his logic, it’s different” Logan looked mad at the comparison

“I know” Remus softly smiled, trying to hide the fact he felt ashamed of it, he knew he could never be as important as Roman, or any of the other sides, he knew he wasn’t really needed “But, that doesn’t mean I don’t know how it feels”

“You are right” Logan agreed going back to reading his book

“Logan?” Remus asked trying to grab his attention, Logan just hummed “You know you can talk to me right?”

“That is what I am doing right now”

Remus chuckled at Logan’s obliviousness “I mean like, about feelings” 

“Oh” Logan looked up at Remus and then back at his book “I don’t have those”

“Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn’t be acting like this”

Logan abruptly closed his book “I can’t have feelings, I’m logic, feelings aren’t logical”

“Maybe not always logical, but normal” Remus softly smiled at Logan “So, you gonna tell me or what?” he asked

Logan took a shaky breath, he didn't see any harm in telling Remus, so he did “The others always look so annoyed when I start talking” he was now shaking, was it anger, sadness, anxiety, shame? He didn’t know, maybe all of them “The other’s they…” he closed both his fists as if that would help him contain his feelings “Roman  _ hates me _ , Virgil’s  _ so fucking rude _ , I’m just trying to do my job!” Logan was just so angry and sad, not only at the others but at himself, he was now desperately crying, tears flooded his eyes “Patton doesn’t take me seriously, no one ever takes me seriously!” he yelled in between tears and sobs, Remus kept his mouth shut, he didn’t reply nor make a sound, he just pulled Logan close to him and hugged him

“It’s ok, Logan, just let it out” Remus softly comforted him, all he could do was softly brush Logan’s hair with his fingers to try and calm him down, after a while of Logan gasping for air and desperately crying, he calmed down a bit, Remus pulled away from the hug to look at Logan, his eyes were red, his hair was messy and his glasses were full of tears, Remus softly removed Logan’s glasses and cleaned them with the end of his sleeve, Logan was quite surprised at this gesture, but he did appreciate it, even though that could damage his glasses, it was a sweet gesture he didn’t expect coming from Remus “There you go!” he smiled looking at the clean glasses and softly putting them back on Logan’s face 

“Thank you…” Logan sadly smiled pushing back his glasses and adjusting them “Please don’t tell the other’s about…”

“...You crying?” Remus asked and Logan nodded “Don’t worry I won’t tell them, as long as you…” Logan expected the worse coming from Remus “Keep one of my secrets too” he continued

Logan was shocked, to say the least, he expected some insane, disgusting, disturbing or illegal request coming from Remus, but he got the most normal out of all the possible ones “What is it?”

“Well… The truth is” Remus began “I like to hear you ramble”

Logan smiled surprised at this statement “You do?”

“Yeah! Especially when the facts are creepy, like that one time when we were watching a movie about space and you started rambling about how the movie was completely wrong about the effects of black holes on the human body, oh, especially when you said that if you were to fall into a black hole your whole body would get stretched out like spaghetti!” Remus laughed at the thought of it, Logan softly but genuinely smiled at the realization that Remus was most likely telling the truth “So, what do you say about” Remus grabbed the book Logan was reading “You reading this to me?” he continued smiling

Logan brightly smiled at the request “Sure!” he said with enthusiasm, this was the first time Remus had ever seen Logan smile like that, and he loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Support my other work: https://princestorm.carrd.co/


End file.
